


Hatchetober Poetry

by electroCoffee



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, hatchetober, let it out alternative pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electroCoffee/pseuds/electroCoffee
Summary: Hi guys! Everything in this collection is a part of Hatchetober 2020! Prompt list is here: https://incorrect-hatchetfield.tumblr.com/post/630074642703499264/hatchetober-cause-its-the-only-good-name-i-can
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Hatchetober Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Everything in this collection is a part of Hatchetober 2020! Prompt list is here: https://incorrect-hatchetfield.tumblr.com/post/630074642703499264/hatchetober-cause-its-the-only-good-name-i-can

He was blinded when he stepped in the isle.  
He couldn’t see through the fog around him  
And the only beacon of light guiding him   
Was the pale red light of love behind him  
Lighting the surroundings around them until  
The fog turned purple, then blue stage lights  
And the ambience went from white noise  
To a singular hum from the throats of many.

The notes surrounded him and he stopped in his tracks.  
Frantic eyes dart, looking for the red  
Only to see that it no longer was in sight, too far away.  
The piano in the corner plays alone  
No one around it to direct the melody.  
The hums swell louder, splitting off into chords.  
Shells of former acquaintances and allies   
Emerge from the shadows, “gullible” written in their eyes.

He collapses as they surround him, circling him  
At center stage, ready to mark him “ingenuous” across his forehead.  
The ghosts of torment present tickles the ivories  
and clutches his heart through layers of guilt and desperation.  
The voices reach their heights, hitting the discordant harmony  
And resonating between the layers of his soul.  
Their chords resolve as he looks up with tainted eyes,  
Smiling feebly as the inevitable act was complete.


End file.
